Playing with Fire
by SiLVER.SAPPHiRE.919
Summary: Blaze, a girl with pyrokinetic abilities meets Max and the flock, as well as finding out about where she came from and her past. ---not good at summaries, story's better, trust me!--- rating cause i dont trust myself...
1. Enter Blaze

_sorry its kinda short, i wanna get used to this site first... and please let me know what ya think! thanks! _)

Playing with Fire

chapter 1

I had been running for so long that I had to sit down, so I found a fallen tree covered in moss and sat to take a breath. I had just finished fighting about a dozen werewolf-like creatures. Hopefully the ones that were left after the fight stopped chasing me, or at least lost their way. Why couldn't they find another person to pester? I mean, I've heard of experiments that escaped that were made and tested over at that School place the creatures always tried to take me to, so why not chase them down?

I heard a noise far from where I was a turned around. There was a last one behind me to try to capture me. "After this, Blaze, you'll never see freedom again!"

"What did I ever do to you?" I half-asked half-demanded, while thrusting a kick that cracked his skull and smoldered his face with my pyrokinetic abilities. He was lying unconscious on the ground and I ran away. _They have their own experiments they made, so they don't need me for anything! Those whack-job scientists didn't create me, in fact they have nothing to do with me, so why did they want me?" _

After 5 minutes or so I stopped by a small pond to try to clean the several wounds I received from battle. I looked down into the pond and scooped up water and splashed it on my face and by my hazel eyes. _Whatever they want me for can't be good! _I went through scenarios that could be possible. _Maybe they want to somehow take my abilities and transfer them into more of their experiments. _But did they even have the technology to do that? I wasn't sure. _Or maybe they want me to work for them somehow._ Yeah, after how many times they sent out to kill me, there was no way.

How I know about all this stuff at the School you may ask? Well it was one of the first times that I was in battle with the wolf-people and after they fled, papers flew from one's jacket. I went over to pick it up and read them. It had info on certain experiments, such as ones that had gills, cat-like features, etc. But the ones that stuck out were the ones about 6 avian-humans, yeah, kids with wings. It said that they escaped from the School, and they were out to get them. But there was nothing about me, so I took that as a blessing. But then again, maybe there was something I _did_ need to know...


	2. Reminiscing

_ok ok i know i redid this chapter but its because i changed the plot a little further on and the chapter wounldnt have made any sence... let me know how this one is!! and don't worry! it will get better soon, promise!!_

* * *

chapter 2

It had started raining a while ago, so I found a small cave to stay in for a while. i opened my backpack with my belongings in it and dug out a comb to brush my dripping wet red hair with. I was thinking about how and when all this crappy maddness started.

...

5 years ago, my long lost brother, Devon, and I were walking through a small city. We had been on our own since I was 4, so I didn't remember much with any other famliy members. All he would say to me was that they sent us away so we wouldn't be harmed, but nothing else. I didn't know if he was hiding something or didn't know, so I never asked. And besides, I was young, only 8. Although he should have known, he was 5 years older than me.

There was hardly anyone in the city, to add to the dark and erie skies above us. But we were used to things like that. Latley we were attacked almost daily by these wolf-like-humans who had nearly killed us several times, but we would protect each other.

There were suddenly helicopter blades swooshing from far away. We looked up into the dark sky and saw a dozen choppers above us, and the werewolves started falling from them. Devon pushed me into a deserted, broken down store. "Stay here, ok Blaze? There are too many of them and I don't want you to get hurt." Then he ran off. I was scared, not for me, but for my brother. I was young, but not dumb, and knew that he wouldn't be ok, but I followed his rule and stayed where I was. There were various screams and other dreadful noices coming from outside, but I stayed behind a counter and waited until all of the madness was gone.

About 20 minutes later, I ran out of the store to see no one around, anywhere. "Devon?" I called franticly, but there was no response. I knew what happened, but I didn't want it wto be true. They had taken him away for who knows what. I ran off into the forest miles away while crying. But I knew not to get mad, because then extreme power would be unleashed from me. Everything would catch fire and there would be nothing left. So I stayed calm and thought about what to do next.

...

I had been alone since then, except for several aquantinces since then who had helped me, and I helped then, but everytime I would get a friend, or at least someone to keep me company, they would suddenly disappear within a few weeks. I was always curious about this and would look for them, but would never see a trace of them again.

After all of this looking back, I was exausted and fell asleep, dreaming of times I was never alone.


End file.
